Astucia Granger
by xxxIloveKISSHUxxx
Summary: Draco sonrió astutamente viéndola partir, a pesar de su primera reacción a la noticia, sentía que después de todo podía haber algo bueno en que Granger fuese premio anual. La reluciente placa prendida de su túnica brilló como un preludio de lo que pasaría. Un regalo para Drarina 1737


**Titulo:** Astucia Granger

**Palabras:** 3,819

**Disclaimer: **Nada de lo que leas y que se relacione con el mundo de J.K me pertenece. Solo la trama para unir a esos dos orgullosos.

**_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Intercambio de Regalos 2014" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"_**.

_Bien, debo decir que este es un regalo para **Drariana 1737** al menos el que pude hacer despues de mi desastre, espero que lo disfrutes aunque sea la primera vez que trabajo con la pareja pero mi amiga Nasu realmente es una mega fan y creo que algo me habra pegado XD (ademas de que agradezco sus recomendaciones). No se que tan bien haya quedado pero prometo que en cuanto mi Lap se recupere de su descanso indefinido (lo cual probablemente sea en sep u octubre) yo te contactare para avisarte de las publicaciones de tus otras peticiones. He de decirte que la que disfrute mas fue la de Bella :3 una delicia para mi, sinceramente. Y con Siri arg realmente le sufri XD es que soy mas de ponerlo coo el personaje comico al que todo le va de la patada por sonsito y aunque es algo en ese ambito, debo decir que me controle un monton u.u palabra._

* * *

Hermione soltó un suspiro mientras veía el imponente castillo alzándose sobre ella, se sentía tan extraño volver a este lugar sin la compañía de sus mejores amigos… mejor dicho, sin la compañía de su mejor amigo y del cavernícola de su novio. Aun no podía creer lo que Ron le había hecho. ¡Era simplemente inaudito!

Bien, sabía que el pelirrojo le tenía cierto miedo al compromiso, por no hablar de que aun eran demasiado jóvenes para comprometerse. Pero eso no cambiaba el que se sintiera ofendido cuando el pelirrojo simplemente había ignorado el hecho de que su novia iría a vivir todo un año lejos de él, y que estaría en compañía de otros chicos. A veces Ronald era demasiado cabeza dura para ella.

Y eso sin olvidar la conversación que había escuchado antes de venir, él y Harry deberían, al menos, usar un hechizo silenciador.

"_Simplemente no creo que haya problema… ¿Quién se metería con Hermione?... quiero decir, será mi novia pero ella no es el tipo de chica sexy"_

Las palabras todavía escocían. Era como si Ronald no la considerara lo suficientemente bonita como para que cualquier otro chico posase su mirada en ella. Una parte de su mente estaba de acuerdo, pero la parte independiente, liberal y que la había ayudado a sobrevivir a través de una guerra despiadada la instaba a ignorar sus palabras y a demostrar que era mucho más.

_¡Oh, pero no estuviera Viktor Krum junto a mi porque entonces si le interesaría!_

Soltó un bufido irritado y decidió colocar al pelirrojo en lo más hondo de su mente. Si había decidido regresar a Hogwarts mientras Harry y Ron empezaban su educación como aurores, era porque quería aprovechar al máximo el conocimiento que Hogwarts y sus profesores todavía podían ofrecerle.

El espacio vacío en su anular izquierdo nunca se había sentido tan helado.

….

Cuando bajó del carruaje en el que había viajado ni siquiera se detuvo a esperar a Luna o Neville, estaba demasiado centrada en su deber. Al menos esa es la excusa que se dio.

Sin perder demasiado tiempo se aseguró de que todos los alumnos bajaran de los carruajes y entraran al castillo. Tuvo que reprender a un par de parejas que habían intentado fugarse a los jardines, seguramente tratando de pasar una velada en el lago o algo parecido.

Ciertamente su nuevo deber era aun mas grande que el de ser prefecta.

Echo un vistazo a la placa de premio anual que relucía de forma orgullosa en su pecho, al menos había algo bueno este año.

-Así que… la sabelotodo insufrible ES premio anual. No sé porque esa noticia no me sorprende- Hermione apretó los dientes algo molesta, era tan típico de su suerte el toparse con él en su primera noche, contó hasta diez… en francés y solo cuando hubo regulado su respiración se giró para ver el rostro afilado y altanero de Malfoy.

-Un gusto verte de nuevo Malfoy, si me disculpas, estoy ocupada- dijo y se preparó para marcharse de ahí, ya no quedaban más alumnos aparte de Malfoy y no era tan ilusa como para creer que el rubio le haría caso si intentaba reprenderlo para que entrara al castillo.

Draco sonrió astutamente viéndola partir, a pesar de su primera reacción a la noticia, sentía que después de todo podía haber algo bueno en que Granger fuese premio anual. No podía esperar el momento de molestar a la prefecta perfecta o de ver su cara una vez que se enterara que tendrían que compartir una torre.

Miró por última vez la zona frente a las puertas antes de darse vuelta y encaminarse hacia el comedor. La reluciente placa prendida de su túnica brilló como un preludio de lo que pasaría.

….

Habían pasado cerca de tres horas desde que se enterara y Hermione aun no podía creerlo, la profesora McGonagall debía de estar bromeando o algo parecido.

Pero no, ahí estaba Malfoy sonriéndole de esa forma nada inocente, como si verla enmudecida de la impresión fuese la cosa que mas disfrutara en el mundo.

-¿No estás contenta, Granger? Pensé que disfrutarías del hecho de tener una habitación para ti sola- se burló el chico desde su lugar frente a ella.

Si Hermione había creído que solo tendría que soportar sus burlas durante un par de clases al día, estaba completamente equivocada. Se negó a responderle, al menos sobre eso si tenía algo de control, siempre le había parecido una pérdida de tiempo y energía cuando Harry o Ron reaccionaban ante el rubio. Justo como él quería.

Malfoy simplemente resopló con algo de molestia mal disimulada, la sangre sucia definitivamente era menos divertida cuando no tenía al par de lelos junto a ella. La falta de reacción era algo que definitivamente lo mataría de aburrimiento para el final del año escolar. La miró un poco más detenidamente cuando se marchó por las escaleras, para ser una Gryffindor y una rata de biblioteca, no estaba tan mal.

Claro que el nunca se rebajaría a liarse con ella, bastaría un jugueteo o dos. Lo suficiente como para hacerla correr hasta McGonagall suplicando por un cambio de dormitorio, no apreciaba demasiado el hecho de tener que compartir su espacio personal- así fuera esta insignificante sala común- con alguien de su tipo.

Quizás, con un poco de suerte, se libraría pronto de este problema.

…

La chica era escurridiza, se lo iba a conceder, era malditamente madrugadora y terriblemente apegada a la biblioteca o cualquier otro deber escolar. Draco ciertamente no había podido cruzar ni media palabra con ella en las dos semanas que llevaban 'viviendo bajo el mismo techo'. Eso por si solo era frustrante.

Quizás debería desistir de su plan. ¿Para qué molestarse con echarla si apenas y la veía?

Al menos eso se había dicho, hasta que la condenada chica había decidido que podía invitar a la patetica Weasley y a la Lunática Lovegood a sus habitaciones o que después de todo no era tan malo pasar las tardes en su sala común privada, de acuerdo, eso podía soportarlo –apenas- pero ¡lo que definitivamente no toleraría era al inútil de Longbottom!

Esa había sido la chispa que encendió la varita. Granger tendría que irse, y si para eso Draco tenía que acosarla, bien, no se arrepentiría de ello.

…..

Hermione continuó con su lectura aun cuando escuchó el retrato de su sala común cerrándose, no era como si Malfoy esperara que ella bajara a recibirlo. No era su esposa ni su amiga, aunque usar esa metáfora era algo machista si se ponía a analizarlo. Bien, simplemente no le daba la gana hacerlo.

Desde el principio había decidido que Malfoy no le amargaría la existencia, y la verdad ignorarlo había dado resultado. Si no fuera por la insistencia de Ginny por conocer el interior de la torre de premios anuales-algo que al parecer no había podido experimentar con Percy- su plan de usar su habitación privada solo para dormir habría permanecido intachable.

Pero ahora, justo después de ceder ante sus amigas y de incluir a Neville para no hacerlo de lado, Malfoy había comenzado a molestarla e importunarla a la menor oportunidad. Si eso no era ser infantil, entonces Ronald era un moreno de tres metros y Harry una lechuza de bolsillo.

Creía saber que era lo que pretendía pero tampoco podía estar cien por ciento segura, ni tenía pruebas para reportarlo con la directora para su mala suerte.

Normalmente lo ignoraría y seguiría con lo suyo, sin embargo, cuando el dejar sus cosas esparcidas por toda la sala común se convirtió en tardes de estudio ocioso en donde el rubio se pavoneaba frente a ella dándole órdenes a diestra y siniestra a un grupo de elfos domésticos, todo se volvió increíblemente difícil. Pero lo soportó. Después vinieron los ruidos, moderados pero constantes que no la dejaban dormir por las noches, y luego las extrañas desapariciones de sus trabajos, todo para que terminara encontrándolos en algún lugar de su habitación o debajo de algún mueble en la sala común.

Todo eso podía soportarlo, incluso había empezado a tomar en cuenta las recomendaciones de Ron acerca de pegar a Malfoy al techo del hall de entrada, o el de Harry de encerrarlo en el baño de chicas junto a Myrtle-según sus palabras se llevaban bastante bien-. Y aun así había decidido ser paciente, no iba a renunciar a su cargo como premio anual-y a su habitación, todo hay que decirlo- solo porque el niñito Malfoy no podía compartir su espacio con un grupo de Gryffindors. Y una Ravenclaw.

Pero últimamente Malfoy estaba haciendo algo que la desconcertaba, y no, no era el hecho de que el rubio, por una vez, estuviese cumpliendo su deber al ser premio anual. Era más bien la actitud que había tomado con ella, después de ser una molestia durante las primeras semanas, repentinamente había decidido acosarla, y no un tipo de acoso que le desagradara si era sincera. Simplemente eran cosas como si estuviese tratando de coquetear con ella, algo sumamente extraño y de lo cual no pensaba fiarse.

Con eso en mente caminó con dirección a la biblioteca, tenía que entregar un pergamino de dos metros para la clase de aritmacia, claro que era para dentro de unas tres semanas pero eso no significaba que dejaría sus tareas para el final.

….

Por otro lado, Draco, contemplaba a su presa por centésima vez en ese día, debía concederle a la castaña que era más resistente de lo que había pensado en un principio, no creía que la chica en realidad fuese a durar más de un par de semanas después de que comenzara a fastidiarla. Ahora iba en la sexta semana y esa molesta sangre sucia no se había largado de sus dominios.

Después de mucho pensarlo había llegado a la conclusión de que tendría que emplear su último método, el cual por mucho que despreciara tendría que intentarlo. Granger no podía reportarlo con la directora sin pruebas solidas, así que era mejor intentar hostigarla en lugar de atacarla.

Caminó tras de ella cuando la vio entrar en una de las zonas menos usadas por los alumnos, procurando en todo momento pasar desapercibido, no quería que nadie interfiriera en sus asuntos.

El éxtasis de la caza lo embargó, no era la primera vez que iba detrás de alguna chica solo por el placer o la necesidad de hacerlo, pero sin duda Granger era la mejor- o eso se decía a sí mismo- no encontraba otra forma de explicar el cosquilleo que lo recorría cada vez que tenía que emplear sus habilidades en contra de la castaña. Era algo adictivo, lo llenaba de una gran sensación de poder y posesión que muy difícilmente desaparecía de su ser al alejarse de la joven.

Solo hasta que estuvo cerca de ella fue que hizo su presencia conocida ante la Gryffindor.

-Así que por fin lograste librarte de la comadreja, Granger. ¿Acaso su familia no tenía suficiente dinero como para pagar su matrícula?- empezó a mofarse, no sería sabio bajo ningún concepto empezar a atacarla como si fuese lo único que buscaba. Ella vería a través de él fácilmente.

La castaña continuó ignorándolo, como venía haciendo desde hacía varios días, de la misma odiosa forma que Draco no le iba a permitir.

-Tal vez simplemente no soportaba la idea de estar junto a ti… ¿La comadrejita no quiere estar junto a su noviecita? Uno esperaría que después de una guerra, los enamorados tratarían de pasar el mayor tiempo juntos- continuó, simplemente tratando de encontrar el punto de quiebre adecuado, lo que sea que hiciera no iba a funcionar si Granger se empeñaba en ignorarlo

-Simplemente guarda silencio, Malfoy- contestó la castaña sin poderse contener. Pero es que el chico realmente había tocado una fibra sensible, últimamente las cosas con Ron no iban bien, sus cartas parecían cada vez más distantes y cuando le preguntaba a Harry, el chico le contestaba con evasivas. Eso simplemente no podía ser normal y lo peor es que le recordaba vagamente al tiempo en el que Ron había estado evitando a Lavender porque no sabía cómo romper con ella.

-Por lo visto toque un punto sensible, Weasley sigue sin saber cuidar lo que tiene- respondió, esta vez acercándose a la muchacha y acariciando suavemente una de sus mejillas con el dorso de la mano- Definitivamente no sabe marcar su territorio- Hermione se dio cuenta de la mirada persistente que el rubio mantenía tanto en su cuello como en su mano izquierda y simplemente ya no pudo soportarlo.

-¡Aléjate de mí, me debes algo de respeto! ¡No soy y nunca seré propiedad de nadie!- repentinamente el aire a su alrededor se redujo, cortando de raíz la cadena de reclamos que había planeado tirarle en cara, pues Malfoy había besado su cuello de una forma en la que Ron jamás se había atrevido. Era tan extraño y… asombroso.

-¿Respeto? ¿Quieres respeto Granger?- el rubio sonrió de forma depredadora, Granger estaba haciendo su trabajo realmente interesante, simplemente acerco su cuerpo al de la chica y susurró en su oído, asegurándose de que su aliento rozara el punto donde recién la había besado- No puedo respetar algo que la comadreja ni siquiera ha osado reclamar- la castaña soltó un jadeo sorprendido cuando Draco se alejó de ella, en su rostro una sonrisa completamente cínica indicaba que lo que acababa de ocurrir era real. Sin otra palabra que agregar, Malfoy se dio media vuelta e hizo un único gesto de mano a modo de despedida, en la otra llevaba el ejemplar que Hermione había tratado de alcanzar para su ensayo.

Un inesperado palpitar en su corazón la devolvió al presente. Ella simplemente no podía estarse emocionando con las palabras de ese rubio presumido. No importaba que por fin sintiera lo que era ser el objeto de deseo de alguien o la absoluta resolución de que otra persona intentaba doblegarla con un objetivo distinto a la humillación. Era extraño y poco familiar, algo contra lo que siempre había estado en desacuerdo y que no importaba como lo viera no podía comprender.

Y Hermione realmente odiaba no poder comprender las cosas.

-Huron clasista y presumido- gruñó entre dientes. Ahora tendría que encontrar algo más para trabajar.

….

La siguiente vez que sucedió Hermione estaba preparada.

Apenas Draco colocó una mano en su cadera, seguramente pretendiendo abrazarla por detrás, ella se giró y plantó un beso en sus labios. El rubio se había quedado paralizado, incapaz de entender que era lo que sucedía con la siempre correcta Granger que además era novia de la comadreja. Hermione continuó su camino a runas antiguas con aire satisfecho, no iba a permitir que Malfoy hiciera lo que quisiera con ella solo porque así lo deseaba o por alguno de sus absurdos jueguecitos.

Ese chico necesitaba aprender que la astucia existía fuera de su casa y por un tiempo eso fue lo único que ocupo sus pensamientos, no su noviazgo, no lo que pudiesen pensar las demás personas o lo que se esperaba de ella. Simplemente se trataba de sí misma y como podría ganarle a Malfoy.

Realmente había poco margen para el error, o al menos eso se repetía a si misma cada vez que correspondía los juegos del rubio.

….

Ese juego del gato y el ratón continuo su ritmo, subiendo y bajando de intensidad según los protagonistas decidieran, pues aun si Draco había sido el que lo había comenzado, definitivamente subestimaba a Hermione Granger si creía que la castaña no podía manejar la mayoría de sus movimientos.

Lo único que ninguno de los dos podía controlar eran esos sentimientos que embargaban sus venas, esa extraña especie de adrenalina que los atacaba y que hacía saltar chispas entre ellos cuando sus miradas se cruzaban. Entre ellos habías verdadera pasión en cada una de sus peleas, no eran infantilismos u observaciones en las que no creyeran. Ambos estaban más allá de eso.

Después de un tiempo, la fría correspondencia de Ronald dejó de importarle tanto como debiera, pero, la verdad sea dicha, es en extremo difícil prestar atención a cosas tan ajenas a tu día a día cuando libras una batalla campal con tu enemigo bajo el mismo techo durante las veinticuatro horas del día.

Draco no había creído que su plan se extendería tanto tiempo ni que terminaría disfrutándolo, mucho menos que al pasar de los meses, perdería la vista de su objetivo.

No lo supo hasta que Zabini se lo señaló en una charla casual.

No le importó hasta que las vacaciones de navidad llegaron y con ello una verdad aplastante que hacía mucho tiempo había dejado de considerar.

Y no actuó en consecuencia hasta que la vio nuevamente al acabar el periodo vacacional.

Solo cuando vio ese pálido y siempre desértico dedo ocupado por una delicada sortija fue que lo comprendió de todo.

Se había enamorado.

Sus descarados jugueteos se habían transformado repentinamente en un cortejo donde ambas partes habían participado de la misma forma, Hermione lo había conquistado y él creía haber hecho lo mismo con ella. Y aunque pareciera que se había equivocado, él definitivamente no iba a aceptarlo.

Aunque Hermione dijera lo contrario, ella era suya y era momento de que Draco se lo recordara.

….

Admiró la quietud del lago que aun permanecía congelado con algo de nostalgia al recordar sus propias vacaciones llenas de nieve en la amdriguera. Y pensar que su vida nuevamente había decidido que su camino era distinto al que ella misma había imaginado hace tan solo unos meses. Unos pasos amortiguados por la nieve detrás de ella la hicieron sonreír, a decir verdad creía que el chico había tardado demasiado.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Malfoy?- preguntó de forma directa, sus jugueteos no habían cambiado en nada la forma en que se trataban, aunque quizás era justo decir que los insultos hacia su origen habían disminuido considerablemente. Después de tanto tiempo al fin estaba segura sobre sus deseos.

-Simplemente me aseguro de que mi territorio siga intacto- respondió el rubio en su típico tono altivo y arrastrando las palabras. Eso era tan parte de él como el acento mandón que Hermione nunca podía evitar usar.

El aire levanto unas cuantas hojas sueltas y algo húmedas a su alrededor, junto con algo de nieve que ignoró de forma resuelta, ahora mismo el paisaje no era relevante.

-Entonces deberías ir a otro lado, aquí no hay nada que te pertenezca- Hermione se giró para mirarlo de frente, la expresión del chico era plana e ilegible, como si de verdad no le importara nada de lo que le dijera, eso por si solo era un tanto frustrante.

-Cometes un error muy grave si crees eso… en este mismo lugar hay algo que definitivamente me pertenece, aunque esa asquerosa comadreja no quiera reconocerlo- sus ojos grises permanecieron fijos en los propios de color chocolate. Ambos pares guardaban sentimientos similares que ninguna de las partes jamás había mencionado, porque en su momento no lo habían creído importante y ahora simplemente luchaban por salir de un solo golpe.

Hermione fue la primera en romper el contacto, nada dispuesta a permanecer fuera del castillo como una absurda imitación de una escultura de hielo. El frio incrementaba a cada momento y ni su abrigo ni sus guantes hacían mucho por mantenerla tibia. Sin embargo el rubio la tomo de un brazo, nada dispuesto a dejarla marchar, estaba cansado de esa forma tan orgullosa que tenia la castaña para ignorarlo, era algo inconcebible.

-Quédate, no he terminado de hablar- ordenó estrechando la mirada.

-¡Entonces habla de una vez!- exigió al fin la chica a voz de cuello, quería que Draco le respondiese las preguntas que no se había atrevido a pronunciar en voz alta, quería saber si todo había sido más que un simple juego para él también.

-Eres mía- declaró secamente el chico, ni siquiera sonrió o su expresión cambió a una bobalicona. No es como si Hermione lo esperase de él de todos modos.

-Te dije que yo no era propiedad de nadie- reclamó Hermione, negándose a reconocer algo tan absurdo como la respuesta que había estado buscando.

-Y por esa misma razón eres mía- definitivamente debía de estar imaginando la forma en la que sus ojos se suavizaron ligeramente- Soy Draco Malfoy, yo no soy nadie- Hermione no supo cómo responder a eso, menos cuando el rubio tomo su otro brazo y, apoyándola en contra de uno de los arboles llenos de escarcha, unió sus labios en un beso tan parecido y a la vez tan distinto a los muchos que habían compartido a lo largo del año escolar.

En futuros años, Hermione, negaría la forma en la que sus manos se aferraron al grueso abrigo del chico o el vergonzoso gemido que había escapado de su boca. Sin embargo el presente aun no había terminado de contar su historia y por tanto la castaña tomó fuerzas y logró salir de la prisión que conformaban los brazos del rubio.

-No escuché una declaración de amor, Malfoy- logró decir alzando una de sus cejas en una parodia al usual gesto del chico.

-Ni la escucharas… al menos no hoy- aclaró después de considerarlo algunos segundos, aun sostenía los brazos de la joven, sin importar que ya no estuviese acorralada, la seguía sosteniendo en un flojo abrazo- No soy un Gryffindor, las declaraciones en apasionadas palabrerías no son lo mío- bajó ligeramente su rostro para quedar más cerca del nivel de la castaña y mordisqueó su cuello de la misma forma que había venido haciendo en los últimos meses- El estilo Slytherin es más directo- afirmó ajustando su agarre en la breve cintura.

-Prefiero la manera Slytherin- admitió la castaña antes de besarlo nuevamente y no mentía. Muchas veces se había quejado de la forma en que Ronald y Harry manejaban las cosas, ella apreciaba los hechos, los actos claros y las formas predecibles. Gryffindors podían ser valientes pero no eran tan determinados a la hora de obtener lo que deseaban como los Slytherins.

-Entonces deberíamos dejárselo en claro a Weasley. Tu eres mi novia y el puede ir buscándose a alguien más- gruñó el rubio mostrando, por primera vez desde que hubiese venido tras de Hermione, una emoción clara. Celos.

-Puedes ir a reclamarle a mi ex novio cuando desees- aceptó separándose de él con una sonrisa. Draco la siguió al poco tiempo después, algo desconcertado por la noticia que a todas luces parecía fuera de lugar. Pero lo que el Slytherin no había contemplado era que Granger podía ser una Gryffindor sabelotodo pero también era la astucia del trió dorado.

Hermione Granger había logrado algo que muchas chicas de la casa de Salazar solo habían soñado: que el príncipe de Slytherin la declarara su novia oficial con solo usar el anillo de compromiso de su abuela. Esa definitivamente era la marca de la futura señora Malfoy.

* * *

**N/A: **A mis lectoras debo decir que me disculpo por los retrsos en mis fics pero como sabran algunas *mas si leyeron mi nota a Drariana* mi Lap ha muerto o mas bien ha decidido no aceptar el cargador y no tendre acceso a ella hasta dentro de algunos meses. Asi que esta no es mi continuacion de Doubble Coffee u.u la cual hare asi tenga que rogarle a mi hermano por usar su computadora.

Espero que el problema se arregle pronto porque para terminar de bendecir a mi suerte mi celular murió poco despues e-e y no tengo con que entrar a Fanfiction.

Espero hayan disfrutado y no haberlas aburrido u.u

nos leemos!

pd: Por si no quedaba claro, Hermione rompió con Ron antes de volver a Hogwarts u.u creo que soy un desastre con esta pareja de Herm y Draco


End file.
